Tears In Heaven
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: Sequel to Dreams. After Vash' death, he and Legato are together again. Happiness forever, you would say? Not quite..
1. Prologue

I never really thought of writing a sequel to Dreams, but this thing just.. came. I haven't written much of it yet, but I like it, I think.. anyway, I try to update as soon as I can, but please don't expect a new chapter every day or something ^_^'' Oh, and read Dreams first, because otherwise you probably don't understand the story.. warnings: yaoi(nothing to detailed though, just like Dreams), some torturing in later chapters, I guess you could say major OOC for Legato, he's very different than the Legato we know, but that'll be explained.. oh, and absolutely no reference to the Eric Clapton song! I..so..hate that song.. anyway. We'll start with a prologue, and well.. have fun and please review :D Oh, and something else. It's my fic, my world. This taked place in the afterlife, but please don't link it with any religious things because it just isn't meant that way. I let it take place in the afterlife, because Legato dies at the end of Dreams. That's it. *hopes everyone understands that and doesn't go telling me 'the bible doesn't say it is that way' or doesn't read this because they don't believe in an afterlife* Now we got rid of that, have fun.  
  
Prologue - Nothingness  
  
Everything was.. no colour.. no specific colour. It changed, from white to green, to purple, to blue.. blue.. to pure black, to white again.  
  
No feeling. Not cold, not warm, no pain, no happiness.  
  
Nothing like you would expect. No ghosts, no devils or angels. No time, or was there?  
  
He couldn't even see himself, just colours. It would drive him crazy, if any emotions were possible.  
  
Nothingness?  
  
Then, for the first time since he'd been here(where is here?), he heard a voice.  
  
A laugh.  
  
Not evil laughs, which he heard so many, but a chuckling laugh of a small child, it seemed. Without worries, or care. It seemed like happiness. He wanted to say something, ask who that person was, where it was.. but he couldn't speak.  
  
Then, a satisfied sigh. And he felt something. Like drops of the dawn, hitting his cheeks. Something soft bruising his lips. Something wet, salt..tears? He could see something now, he could see himself. Then, he felt he was being hold in a strong embrace, the person holding him was crying big, hot tears, but was still laughing. Tears of happiness? He felt something in his hand, another hand. When he looked down, he was surprised to see his left arm was his own again, not the replacement.  
  
'Come..' he heard in his head, a whisper, a sigh. Still.. it seemed familiar. He didn't remember anything though.. not who he was, what happened.. 'That will come..' he heard. 'Your memories will return.. all of them..' then, that laugh again, full of happiness.  
  
He felt they were moving, whoever they was, to where? He didn't know, he couldn't ask.  
  
No time, not knowing how long it took before his feet hit something soft. Another voice in his mind 'Who's that? You sure he belongs here?' A laugh 'Sure like Hell!' 'But..' 'He belongs here. With me.' 'Very well. But if you're wrong, he's going to Hell and you go after him!' 'With him Hell would be Heaven.' 'Go on..'  
  
The soft feeling beneath his feet was gone, everything was white now. Then, everything turned black. He felt himself panicking, but the hands of his rescuer held him safely 'You're safe, don't worry.' Worry? Worries? Pain and worries? It seemed familiar..  
  
Then, a flash.  
  
He felt something under his feet again, soft. He looked around, the white gone. This looked like.. it was green, grass and trees, water.. big birds flying high in the sky, people walking.. he felt arms around him. 'Finally..'  
  
He turned around and with what he saw there, or who, all his memories returned.  
  
The person in front of him had big, white beautiful angel wings, a even more beautiful body, even though his chest and arms were full of scars, he wore a light blue dress like thing, that floated beautiful in the wind. His blue hair covered one of his deep golden eyes, and a smile like he'd never seen was on his lips.  
  
'Legato?' he whispered  
  
The person smiled and said 'Welcome back Vash' 


	2. Together Soon

Time for the real thing! ^_^ It's kind of a flashback.. anyway, things will be clear when you read it ^_^ Have fun.  
  
Together Soon  
  
  
  
'Knives! No! No, don't die, please! I.. I can't go on without you, do you hear me! Why.. stay here Knives! Knives!!'  
  
'I'm sorry sir.. we lost him.'  
  
'No..' Vash sank to his knees and laid his head on the hospital bed his dead brother was lying. The only sound he heard was that of the machine telling him the heart of his brother stopped beating. 'Knives..' he cried. Hot tears wet the bed, he was shaking as one of the nurses laid a hand on his shoulder. 'He was old, mr. Vash.. we couldn't do much for him.'  
  
'But..' Vash cried 'We are both the same age..why.. he was all I had.. why do I lose everyone?' the nurse kneeled down and smiled. 'If your friends died too, your brother is with nice people now. Try think of that' Vash just shook his head 'I heard that too many times..' The doctor laid a blanket over Knives' body. 'Do you know how he wanted to be buried, sir?' Vash just kept crying. 'Please..' the nurse said t the doctor 'let him cry, I'll ask if he feels better.' He doctor nodded and walked away. The nurse took Vash in her arms. Vash just sobbed, and stood up. He walked to the mirror in Knives' room and looked in it.  
  
'Just look at me..' he whispered. 'I.. I used to be the most feared gunman on whole Gunsmoke.. who am I now.. just someone who's left alone..' He sighed. 'I said that to a friend, many years ago. Everyone I meet dies. It's true..' he laid his head against the mirror '..Rem.. Nick.. Legato.. Meryl.. Milly.. and now, Knives. There's no one left. I don't belong here anymore. I.. I passed, just like the Kuroneko's.. when I was young, there were so many, now there is nothing left.' He walked to the window 'Like the sand on Gunsmoke.' He smiled and looked at the nurse. 'this used to be a dessert planet. Now, grass, trees.. not that I'm not happy with it.. but it just makes me feel even more lost. And the name.. Gunsmoke. No guns anymore, people run to the police when something happens. In the old days, everyone had a gun, even the younger ones. Now.. there's a law for it!' He sighed and looked at the body of his brother. 'I'll let you know about the funeral.' And he walked away.  
  
He walked on the street, watching some playing kids. He smiled, until their mom called them 'come on kids play somewhere else so the old man can walk on' and they ran away. Vash sighed and walked on. Old.. yes he was old. His hair was short and grey now, but his eyes were the same green as they used to be. They were sad though, always sad. He sighed as he entered his home. It was quiet, with his brother not there. Knives got sick a few weeks ago.. he made dinner even though he wasn't hungry, and walked to the closet, taking an old book.  
  
He looked at the pictures from long ago, from him, Meryl, Milly, Nick.. Legato.. he smiled while looking at Legato. He never forgot his old lover. Even when Meryl proposed him, 17 years after Legato's death, Vash said no because he still loved Legato. Meryl'd been sad, but she understood. Milly found another man though, married.. even got children, well apart from the one she got from Nick. He visited him sometimes, Nick's son. They would talk about Nick, about the old days. His name was Tongari, after the nickname Nick used to give Vash. Knives never married, or loved someone. Some women in the vilage had been in love with him, but he never got rid of the spider thing. Vash sighed again. 'Legato.. if only you were here..if only I was with you. But I promised to be strong, for you.' He knew he couldn't last long though. With his last support gone, Vash was closer to that thought than ever again..  
  
He walked on the graveyard, Knives had been buried a few minutes ago. Some people were still there, others gone. Mainly admirers of Knives' beauty. 'Hey needle noggin', bein' all sentimental again?' Vash smiled as he heard that voice. So familiar.. 'yes Tongari.. can't help it..' Wolfwood's son stood next to Vash, looking at the stone with 'Rest in Peace, Knives. Someday we will fly again, like butterflies in the sun'. 'No one understood that line' Tongari said. 'They don't have to..' Vash whispered. 'As long as I do.. as long as he does.' Tongari sighed. 'I never got that butterfly spider thing.' He said. Vash smiled 'That theory killed your father.' Tongari nodded 'Yes, but I can't hate Knives for it.. I never knew my father.. he seemed a great guy though.' 'He was' Vash said. 'Yeah.. well, gotta go! See you, oldie!' and he walked away. 'Bye..' Vash whispered.  
  
'Do you believe in Heaven?' the priest behind him said. 'I don't know..' Vash whispered. 'I love to. It makes you feel nice.. I wonder if the people I love are there..' The priest smiled. 'I'm sure they are. And that you'll be with the someday.' Vash closed his eyes 'I keep telling that to myself, everytime someone dies. I'll be with them someday. But when? When is someday? I don't want to be here anymore, don't want to be alive, but I'm afraid of death. What if there's nothing? If I have to miss them forever?' A tear fell on Knives' grave.  
  
He walked on the street and looked around. Suddenly, he saw a gang of kids with people, obviously threatening to kill them if they didn't get what they want. Vash, still the pacifist he was so many years ago, ran to the police, begging for a gun so he could help.  
  
'No sir, we're doing what we can..' 'I want to help, I can help! Come on, give me..' 'No, we can't give guns to old people!' 'But I'm Vash the Stampede!' 'Vash the Stampede is a legend, he never actually existed!' 'What..' 'Now sir, go away so we can so our job!'  
  
Completely in trance, Vash walked away. He didn't notice the people being shot, the screaming, the deaths.. A legend.. never existed.. 'I..' he whispered '..Never existed.. I'm a legend..'  
  
He walked into his house, to the one place he never came, because he would be afraid he couldn't resist the temptation. But he wasn't afraid anymore. Not anymore.. he walked to the closet, opened it and took the silver object that was lying there. His gun. The gun that saved him so many times, was going to save him for the last time. The suns reflected in the silver metal, he closed his eyes and putted the gun to his head. He left the bullets in it.. just in case.. he breathed, once more, for the last time.  
  
A smile.  
  
A shot.  
  
He felt a second of pain, his body hitting the ground. Next to him, walked a spider. With the last strength his body had, he killed it, and smiled. 'I'll see you soon..' he whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
Vash the Stampede died. Not in a battle, not by a bounty hunter, but with his own gun, with his own hands, he killed a living being, the only human he ever killed. Himself. Killed by loneliness, the legendary Outlaw died with a smile on his lips.  
  
Now that's a start :P From here, we'll go on with the afterlife, Legato and Vash.. anyway, please review, and I hope you like the story ^_^ 


	3. Forgotten Angels

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for not updating so long.. but well, here it is: a new chapter ^_^ oh, and to the guy who commented on Vash not being human: you're completely right, that was stupid of me.. I should've said 'person' or 'living being' or something. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.. loooots of OOC for Legato, but that'll be explained. Personally I don't really think it's OOC, we just see a very different side of him. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
2- Forgotten Angels  
  
'You committed suicide.. I was the only one who expected that.'  
  
Vash looked at Legato, still stunned. Then, he looked at his own body. He was completely naked, but he noticed having the body he had at the age of 130. He looked at Legato, who smiled. 'People here get the body they want and had in a stage of their former life. Just which one they liked the most. I guess you would like this one.' Vash nodded. 'I.. I don't know what I was thinking.. I promised to be strong..' he whispered. Legato smiled. 'You are Vash, you are..' Vash looked at his body again, and then at Legato. He was shocked to see his lover was crying. Tears flowed freely and he was shaking. 'Vash..' he whispered. Vash just smiled and took Legato in his arms. He saw Legato's wings disappeared. Legato held Vash in a very strong embrace, afraid that he would slip away again. 'I..' he choked 'I missed you.. I missed you so much, Vash..' His calm appearance was completely gone, and he couldn't stand anymore, leaning to Vash. Vash just hugged him and whispered 'I missed you too Legato..'  
  
'So, you must be Vash.' Vash heard a voice behind him. Legato looked up, and smiled, for as far as that was possible because he was still crying. Behind them stood a female angel, smiling. She was taller than Vash, having short purple hair and blue eyes. She looked a bit like Meryl, only with a friendlier face. She laid a hand on Legato's shoulder 'Did it all go well?' Legato nodded 'Yes..' he whispered 'They first didn't want to let him in.. they thought.. Vash the stampede.. but they agreed..' Legato was still shaking, just very shocked from finally seeing his lover again. When he thought about it, Vash never saw Legato show so much emotion before. The angel smiled. 'Good. Then I will leave you alone, I guess you have a lot to talk about..' Legato nodded. Before she left, she moved a hand over Vash' body and he was wearing some casual clothes, that looked a bit like those he liked to wear as Erics. 'Since you mortals love clothes so much..' she said, smiling as she walked away.  
  
Legato took Vash' arm and walked away with him. He wiped away the tears, still sobbing a bit. 'Sorry..' he said 'But it's just.. I missed you.. and I can't believe you're finally here..' Vash smiled 'I'm here, Legato.. although I'm not sure what 'here' is..' Legato laughed. 'Here is Heaven. Wolfwood is here too, and Meryl, and Milly and..' 'And Knives?' Legato was silent. 'They're still thinking about him.. some want him in Hell for killing millions of people, torturing, thinking he is a God and things like that.. others believe he changed and want to give him a chance..' 'And you?' Vash asked. Legato was silent for a while, taking Vash to a beautiful place, on a cliff with a lake beneath, with swimming and playing kids in it. They sat down in the grass, leaning to a tree and each other.  
  
'I don't know..' Legato whispered. 'I watched you, and I know he changed. Still.. I can't forget he raped and tortured me.. all the things he did.. I can't judge him for killing humans, I did the same, but they let me here because they said I was mentally sick, and that I couldn't help it.. ' 'Were they right?' Legato closed his eyes 'I don't know.. they proved that I was mentally disturbed, and pretty bad too, so bad that they couldn't completely heal me, but I did come to Knives of my own free will, and I did share his believes.. but well, I don't want to be in Hell, so you don't hear me complaining.' Vash nodded.  
  
'Where was I?' the blonde asked. Legato smiled 'In a place everyone goes to. While they decide over you where you go, Heaven, Hell or Purgatory, you stay in Limbo, there are many souls there but you can't see them. Knives is there too. When they decided, an Angel of a Devil comes to get you.' 'Angel?' 'I know what you want to say' Legato laughed 'I'm not an angel. But I begged them to let me get you.. I was.. just so desperate to see you. And they agreed.. they gave me angelic powers, just for once. Not all angels agreed, but the most thought I could do it' Vash smiled. 'How long have you been in Limbo?' Legato sighed 'Long. Even though there isn't time there, it was.. long. But I wanted it that way. You don't have emotions, but it felt good anyway. Rest. Nothingness. The nothingness I wanted.' He yawned. Vash laughed 'are you tired?' 'Yes..' was the answer. Vash let his hand run to Legato's hair, who was resting his head in his lover's lap. 'Then sleep..' 'No..' he whispered 'I want to look at you.. be with you..' Vash smiled 'I'm with you. I'll always be with you, here..' Legato closed his eyes and whispered 'I love you..' and then fell asleep. Vash held his hand and smiled 'I love you too Legato..'  
'He's here? Serious??' Meryl screamed in the angel's face, who laughed. 'Oh.. sorry.' The former insurance girl said. 'Yes he's here.' The angel answered. Meryl turned around, and screamed 'Nick! Milly!!!' The two came running to Meryl 'What?' 'Vash!' Meryl screamed, happiness in his voice 'Vash is here! Finally!' Milly began to do a weird little dance, and Nick only stared in shock 'Really? Needle noggin? Is he dead?' 'Yes!' Meryl laughed. The angel smiled 'He committed suicide.' Meryl stopped laughing and Milly stopped dancing. The three stared at the angel. 'S.. Suicide?' Meryl whispered. 'Yes.' The angel said. 'After Knives died, he couldn't take the loneliness anymore and shot himself with his own gun.' 'Wow..' Milly said. 'Where is he now?' was Nick's question. 'Legato went to get him in Limbo, so I guess he's with him.' They were even more silent now. 'Legato.' Nick said. 'We could've known that.. instead of taking him to us.. no, mister Bluesummers wants him all for himself.' 'I think he deserved that Nick.' The angel said. 'Legato's probably the unhappiest person in Heaven because he missed Vash so much. I think he deserves seeing him first.' Meryl sighed. 'You're probably right about that. But still.. do you know where he is now, the exact place I mean?' Even after her death Meryl stayed obsessed with facts, and wanted to know everything exact. The angel smiled 'Yes, but I suggest you let them alone now. They just need some time alone, Vash will come to you when he thinks he's ready. And that's the best for Legato too. We don't want him to be all depressed again, do we?' They shook their heads. 'No..' 'Then just wait' the angel said. 'He will come to you.' And then the angel flied away. The three friends sighed.  
  
Legato opened his eyes. He saw his loves was asleep and smiled. He was just so happy Vash finally returned to him. Then, he heard a child voice 'Hi Legato!' Legato already knew who it was. 'Hello Roxanne.' He said. His baby sister, of nine years old with her blue eyes sparkling happy, and her black, curly hair(that seemed to be in the family: having weird kinds of hair and eye colours, or in a weird combination), sat next to him and looked at Vash. 'Who's that?' Legato smiled. 'That.. that's Vash.' Roxanne was silent for a while, staring at Vash. 'The Vash?' 'The Vash.' She gasped. 'Wow.. so. That's the guy who loves you..' Legato nodded. 'He looks nice' the girl said. Then she turned to Legato again 'Is that the guy you missed so much?' 'Yes..' Legato whispered. 'Oh. Then, are you happy now?' Legato laughed. 'Happier than ever, dear sister.'  
  
Vash opened his eyes, and looked confused at the girl and Legato. Then, he smiled, thinking 'it wasn't a dream.. it's real.. everything's real..' Andante laughed 'You're so silly!' she said. Legato laughed too, looking at the sleepy Vash. 'Silly??' Vash said, in his trademark voice 'Me, silly? Nooooooo..' the girl couldn't stop laughing, especially when Vash did his love and peace sign 'what?? That's love and peace, that's a very serious business, little girl!' 'Stop..' she laughed 'stop it, I can't breath.. you.. you're so funny!' Vash laughed and putted his arms down, looking at the smiling Legato. How he missed being the silly Vash all those years.. Roxanne stopped laughing and looked at them. 'Who are you anyway?' Vash asked. 'That's my little sister, Vash.' Legato said. 'Roxanne.' Roxanne stood up and smiled 'that's me!'  
  
'Your little sister?' Vash said 'I didn't know you had a sister..' Legato's smile disappeared 'she died when she was nine..' Vash looked at her, serious. 'Oh... I'm sorry for you..' she smiled 'don't be! Life here is much better than it was on Gunsmoke, right Legato?' Legato didn't answer, just stared at the sky. Roxanne laughed 'Oh brother.. you are way too serious, you know? Vash should teach you how to be silly!' Vash laughed, imagining Legato making the love and peace sign, eating donuts. Legato just smiled. 'Anyway!' Roxanne said. 'I'm going to mommy! Bye Leggy! Bye Vashie!' And she danced away from the lovers.  
  
'What a girl..' Vash said. 'I know..' Legato whispered. 'She isn't always like that.. she's a lot like you, always pretending to be happy and silly, while she feels different..' Vash let his hand run through Legato's hair. 'Is your mother here too?' he asked. Legato stayed silent, then said 'Yes.. but that wasn't the person she meant. Our parents never loved us.. she means our adoptive parents we got after their death. They died a year after we met them..' Vash didn't say anything, just looked at Legato's face. He looked serious, obviously didn't like talking about his family. Vash changed position and took Legato in his arms 'Don't think about that anymore..' he whispered. 'I'm here.. we're together, finally. And we'll stay together, for all eternity. I love you..' Legato just nodded and closed his eyes 'I love you Vash..'  
  
The lovers walked, with the sun setting behind them 'how is it possible that there's a sun here?' Vash asked. He didn't feel like talking, but there were just so many questions.. Legato sighed 'Because the people here want to.. there are other sections of Heaven where people don't have a sun, where it's just always light, but the people here wanted a world as much as possible like their own. I like it this way..' Vash nodded 'Where are we going?' Legato just smiled, mysteriously 'Home..'  
  
They approached a nice, small house with a garden. Vash smiled 'it's nice. Do you live here alone?' Legato stopped walking. 'No. Just, walk on, you'll find her in the garden..' Curious as he was, Vash walked on. He heard a beautiful woman voice come from behind the house 'So. hitotsu-me no yoru ni. izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru.' He stopped walking, a shocked look on his face '..Rem?' he whispered.  
  
From behind the house came a beautiful young woman, the wind toying with her long, black hair, flowers in her hand which she immediately dropped when she saw the blonde gunman 'Vash!' She ran to him, embraced him, tears flowing freely out her brown eyes. 'Vashie.. oh my little Vashie..' Vash could only stare, not believing he was finally with her again, the woman who he considered to be the most important person in his life, maybe even more important than Legato. 'Rem..' he whispered, then putted his arms around her. 'I..I..' 'Shh, Vashie..' she said, laughing. 'Oh, I missed you.. Vashie..' Legato just stood behind them, smiling. When they finally pulled away, Vash too had tears in his eyes. Rem took a good look at her boy 'You look so good, Vash! I'm so glad you're finally here..' Then, she looked at Legato 'Isn't it great, Legato?' he just nodded, afraid that he would cry if he said anything. Rem laughed 'Come.. we're going to the garden, I have some really nice strawberries there, have you ever eaten those Vash? I bet you'll like them!' She took the hands of the two men and danced with them to their house.  
  
It was dark, Vash, Rem and Legato sat outside, talking. They had dinner a few hours ago, and never bothered to leave the table. Suddenly, Legato stood up from his chair 'I'm tired.' He said 'See you tomorrow..' Rem smiled. 'Sweet dreams, dear.' Legato just smiled, but Vash saw some pain in his eyes. Did he want the gunman to follow him? He would, but first he had some questions for Rem, some that he didn't want to ask when Legato was there. Rem looked at him, smiling. 'Say what you want, Vash.' Vash sighed 'What happened with Legato after he arrived here? He's so.. different than how I know him. He was always calm, never showing emotions, but now..' Rem laughed. 'Is that a bad thing? It just means he feels good being with you. But you are right, many things happened to him, and you were the cause of most of them.. he missed you so much, he couldn't enjoy his afterlife. He didn't want to meet anyone else, didn't want friends or love. He didn't want to know his adoptive parents anymore, not even his best friend, Midvalley.' Vash looked shocked 'what? Is Midvalley here?' Rem laughed 'Does that surprise you? He killed people, but so did Nicolas and Legato. Midvalley was a very nice person, who often helped the other Guns. He had a great love in his heart, and didn't kill that much people. But anyway.. Legato lived alone for a while, sitting most of the time on a cliff near a lake, staring at the sky, thinking or crying. One day, I went to him and we talked. About you. After a few weeks, he agreed to live with me so I could care for him. He finally agreed on the angels trying to cure him for his mental problems too. He didn't want that, don't know why, but it was very hard to. But I'll tell you about that later, or maybe Legato can do that himself. After all, we have all eternity!'  
  
Vash nodded, and stood up. 'Just one thing' he said,looking at Rem 'How long did Legato stayed sad about me?' Rem sighed 'He always did. Even those last weeks he cried over you.. but if you mean how long he stayed alone, it was 70 years.' Vash couldn't believe what he just heard. 70 years? Legato stayed 70 years alone, not with anyone, just thinking and crying over him? Rem saw what he was thinking and said '70 years isn't much for eternity. But yes, it is very long. But part of him wanted it. the only thing Legato wanted when he was alive, was rest. Just being alone, with no one else who could hurt him, just rest. He had his 70 years of rest, and then he was ready to meet some people. Not all though, Legato is afraid of people. But again, I think he should tell you that himself.' Vash nodded 'Thanks, Rem' he said and walked to the house,looking for his lover.  
  
He found Legato laying in a two person bed, with his eyes closed but obviously not sleeping. Vash crawled on the bed, and laid his hand on Legato's cheek, who slowly opened his eyes. 'I thought you forgot me..' he whispered. Vash laughed 'No, I just wanted to talk to Rem, that's all.' Legato shook his head, tears blinking in his eyes 'No.. I thought you forgot me. That you didn't recognise me after all those years..' Vash looked at his lover, disbelieve in his eyes 'What? Legato, no! I never forgot you, how could I! I.. I love you!' 'But.. but when you saw Rem.. you.. you looked so much happier than with me.. I.. I thought you.. you forgot me.' He sobbed. Vash took him in his arms, hugging his lover 'No, Legato.. I.. I was just very surprised to see Rem, here with you.. it's not that I forgot you, I couldn't forget you, not even if we were separated for 300 years!' Legato smiled and looked at Vash. Vash whispered 'I love you' and then kissed Legato.  
  
Heaven waited long for this, the arrival of the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede. He was finally here, taking a great burden from the shoulders of the angels who were afraid that the rest of a certain psychopath would be lost forever. Finally, they could say 'Heaven probably doesn't have any people who are happier than those two.'  
  
To be continued  
  
^___^ that was sweet, wasn't it? ^_^ I hope you liked it and if you did, please review ^_^ 


	4. Eden of Protection

Another chapter! ^_^ Sorry for the long delay.. ;_; I just hope you like it, and please review! I'm feeling a bit unloved *cries* :(  
3- Eden of Protection  
  
Where am I.. All these colours, they make me go crazy.. I can't feel anything, why won't I feel? How long have I been here, why isn't there anyone who answers me?  
  
I can't see myself, can't feel.. what is this?  
  
Suddenly, I feel cold.. the freezing cold you never felt on Gunsmoke. It goes through your soul.. I'm.. floating in cold.. I feel the cold toughing me, like knives.. Knives.. like.. millions of knives.. then, I hear something, a voice, cold, almost not audible.  
  
'Come.. come.. servant..'  
  
Servant?  
  
I feel a hand grab me, taking me somewhere. I can see my naked body now, but I can't see the person before me. Then, I feel something soft beneath my feet..  
  
'So. They finally decided.' 'Yes.. Hell..' 'That's what the sick bastard deserves.' 'Write.. hisss name..' 'Yes.. Let's see.. Ah, here I have it.  
  
Millions Knives, 217 years old, Plant race, going to Hell for torturing, genocide and thinking of himself as a God.'  
  
Millions.. me? Am I.. where am I? Hell? Am I going to Hell? But.. I have no time to think anymore, as the creature takes my hand and takesme away from the other.. a brilliant flash of light and..  
  
Knives fell down on a hard ground. He looked down and saw red stone, an when he looked up, a strange creature stood before him, it looked like a demon. Knives stood up and looked around. It was so obviously Hell. Just like he imagined, demons everywhere.. fire.. torturing.. he didn't mind the tortured people, but he did feel a bit afraid. What if they were going to torture him too? He had always been the one torturing.. never the victim..  
  
'Come.. servant..' the demon said and walked away, expecting for Knives to follow him. But the plant, who was every second regaining more of his old spirit, didn't follow him. 'First tell me where I am and what you want from me!' The demon stopped, and turned around 'You.. are not in.. the posssssition of questioning.. Plant..' it said in it's awful voice. 'My.. Masster wants to speak..to.. you..' it continued. Master? 'the Devil?' Knives asked. The demon nodded and walked on,this time with a curious Knives following.  
  
They walked through Hell, demons and crying humans everywhere. Surrounded by this, Knives forgot all of his former thoughts, living with his Brother, the last peaceful years of his life.. just like his body, his mind was like it was at the age of 130: blood thirsty, proud, a God! He smiled a devilish smile 'If only Legato was here, it would be just like the old days..' The demon looked behind and smiled.  
  
They arrived at a huge castle, black and surrounded by all kind of ugly demons. If the demons are this ugly, I wonder what the Devil is, Knives wondered. He followed the demon into the castle, to the stairs and more stairs.. then, they stopped in front of a enormous door. The demon opened it and said Knives to go in, which the Plant did.  
  
He arrived in the room of the Fallen Angel, it was black with magical books and other equipment everywhere. Also, there were some things that he recognised from torturing Legato. Then, he heard a warm, deep voice. 'Millions Knives.. the man behind Vash the Stampede.. Welcome, my.. friend.' Knives saw someone come from behind the curtain, and a shocked look placed on his face. Lucifer, the Fallen Angel. It wasn't at all what he expected.  
  
Lucifer wasn't at all like the demons, he looked human,only with two huge black wings, one a bit red, just like the left side of his face. He had piercing green eyes, and very long, black hair. He was carrying a magical staff in his hands that had long, black nails. He was actually quite handsome. He laughed 'Thank you, Knives.' Knives frowned. Mind reading. How he hated that. He always forbid Legato to read his mind.. even though he did like to read his servants mind. The devil moved close to him. 'Listen.. Knives. I'm not calling you for nothing. Most arrivals are immediately tortured. Do you want to know why I spare you of this?' Knives nodded. Lucifer smiled. 'then, follow me.' Knives followed him to an old book. 'Read this.' He said.  
  
'Heaven can only be conquered if the three most powerful evil creatures, all of a different race, come together.'  
  
He looked at Lucifer 'So?' Lucifer had three small, red balls in his hand. He putted one in a candlestick, which had place for three. 'One.. an Angel.. that's me.' He took the other ball and looked at Knives 'This is you, a Plant. Number two. I will train you to use your powers down here, and get them even stronger. I will also learn you how to do magic and fighting with swords. If you are good enough, we can get number three.' Knives looked doubtful 'Who is the third?' 'You will hear that when you're ready. So, so we have a deal.' Knives hesitated. He didn't feel much for working with this creature. 'Why would I?' The devil smiled 'If you don't, you'll be tortured, just like the others. And, we plan on taking over Heaven. You can be the most powerful and important person in the entire afterlife, making it like you want. You can create your Eden.' That word was like magic on Knives, and the Devil knew that. 'Eden..' he whispered. Then, he turned around and took the hand of the devil 'Congratulations, you got yourself a partner.'  
In Heaven, where no one was aware of the danger, Vash woke up slowly. He looked at the person in his arms, and smiled. Finally. It seemed so long since Legato had been laying in his arms, even longer since they kissed, and it seemed an eternity since they made love. All those things happened that night.. Vash sighed. He was surprised to hear a sweet voice behind him 'Hi Vashie. Slept well?' He turned around and looked at the black haired woman that stood there. 'Rem?' Rem walked to the bed. 'How about some breakfast for you two?' she said, smiling. Vash chuckled. 'I would love that Rem.' Then, he looked at Legato, slowly kissing him on his forehead, cheeks, lips and eyes 'wake up darling..' Legato opened his eyes and looked at Vash. His hands searched for Vash', and when he got them, he looked at his lover with a smile on his beautiful face. 'You're real, aren't you?' Vash laughed 'Yeah. As real as a dead man can be!' Legato laughed, and kissed Vash slowly on his lips. 'I was afraid that it was just a dream..' Vash smiled 'It isn't.. no more dreams..' Legato closed his eyes and rested his head on Vash' chest, now noticing Rem who'd watched everything with a smile. 'Rem..' he started, but she interrupted them 'I'll go make breakfast, so be there in a few minutes!' They nodded and watched her walking to the door, turning around once before leaving, and sighing 'you two are such an incredible couple.'  
  
They sat in the garden, eating, when suddenly Rem said 'So, Vash. I guess you'll be visiting your friends today?' Vash didn't say anything, first. He didn't even think of them, until now. 'Yeah..' he said. 'I guess I will..' he wanted to see Nick, Meryl and Milly again, sure he did. But they just didn't seemed to be really important right now.. not while he was with Legato and Rem. 'Let's go after breakfast.' Vash said, and looked smiling at Legato, who didn't return the smile. 'I'm not coming with you.' He said. Vash looked at him with a stunned expression. 'Why not?' Legato sighed, still looking serious. 'They hate me.' 'aaw come on..' 'No.' Legato said firmly 'They really hate me. Especially Nicolas, they don't want me near them, just go.' Vash tried to argue, and Legato saw this was no good, because Vash wasn't going to believe him, and said 'Alright. I'll come with you, so you can see for yourself.' Vash smiled 'Thank you Legato.' Legato didn't answer. They really hated him, and he didn't like them either.. the thought of having to share Vash with those annoying humans, made him feel sick.  
  
They walked through the seemly endless gardens of Heaven, Legato with Vash following him. Vahs noticed his lover was quiet, which probably had to do with the visit.. 'There it is..' Legato whispered and walked to a couple of houses. They saw a small, black haired woman sitting on a chair in the garden, reading. Vash walked to her quietly, trying not to disturb her, while Legato stayed behind. When Vash stood before her, he took a good look at her. She looked like when was in her twenties, when he first met her. She was dressed in the same clothes as then. He smiled, understanding. He too wanted his read coat back as soon as possible, it just felt.. right. Even Legato wore his 'normal' clothes, only without the coat.  
  
He stood behind her, still with her not noticing, and putted his hands over his eyes 'Who am I?' he whispered. Meryl put down her book with an annoyed sigh 'Nicolas.' Vas laughed 'No. Guess again.' Meryl thought a while, and then suddenly gasped. 'Vash??' Vash took his hands off and she turned around as he laughed and said 'yes ma'am!' Meryl stood up and embraced him 'Oh Vash!' Vash just smiled and hugged her 'I missed you! Oh Vash..' Vash softly sighed 'I missed you too Meryl..' Legato just watched, feeling a bit jealous. He hated those feelings, he knew there was nothing to be jealous of. Vash loved him, not Meryl. After his death, Vash could've married her, but didn't. Because his heart belonged to him. Deep inside, Legato didn't know what he would've done if Vash married her.. would he ever be able to be with Vash again? In his heart, Legato was a very jealous person. He always was jealous of Vash when he was with Knives, because all his former master cared about, was his brother. He never cared about Legato. That's why he didn't mind being beaten that much, it was a sign his master still knew of his existence. He mostly used the excuse he just needed someone to care for him. For him and only him. He did needed much attention, help and care, and that was why it hurt him so much seeing Vash hugging Meryl.. Rem'd been there for him, always.. that's why it hurt him too to see Rem with Vash.. he needed her. Him. Both. He just needed their love, without it, he felt weaker with every second, and that was a true thing. The angels said he needed lots of care, because they couldn't completely heal him. He sighed, hating himself for it, and turned away from the sight of Meryl and Vash, feeling tears burning in his eyes, fighting not to release them.  
  
Vash released Meryl and looked at her, smiling. She was crying of happiness. "meryl..' Vash said 'Are Milly and Nicolas here too?' Meryl nodded and said 'Wait just a second, I'll go get them!' Vash nodded, and as Meryl ran away, he turned to Legato. He walked behind him and putted his arms around his lovers waist, noticing his trembling 'Legato?' he whispered, and turned him around, seeing the hurt in his deep golden eyes. Vash was shocked, noticing how much this seemed to hurt his already broken lover 'Legs..' he whispered, using a nickname he rarely used 'Are you alright?' Legato tried to nod, but his eyes proved otherwise. He squeaked 'no' and then burst into tears, falling into Vash' arms. Vash was shocked at first, but then gently hugged him, wondering why Legato cried. Behind him, he knew Meryl had returned with Nicolas and Milly, and that they were staring at them now. He couldn't care though, his lover was more important than any of them. When Legato opened his eyes, he saw them and released Vash. 'You friends are there' he said, cold, but Vash could hear the hurt in his voice 'Go to them.' Vash nodded 'And you're coming with me.' 'Vash..'Vash sighed 'Listen Legato, they are my friends, I'll be visiting them pretty often, and I don't want you to be alone then. Come..' Legato wanted to argue, but for some reason, didn't and followed Vash.  
  
'Finally.' The sceptic voice of Nicolas said 'Are you done crying like a baby, Bluesummers?' Legato seemed hurt by the words, and again Vash wondered how different he was when he was alive. 'Then again' Vash thought 'he probably always felt like that, only had to hide it..' he laid a hand on Legato's shoulder and looked at Wolfwood with a glare 'please Nicolas. I know you don't like each other..' 'Damn right I don't!' Nick screamed 'That bastard killed me!' 'BUT..' Vash continued, ignoring Nick 'Try. just try. For me?' Wolfwood sighed. 'I'm sorry Needle noggin'. It will take more than eternity for us to get along.' Legato nodded 'We tried Vash.. I'm sorry' and he walked backwards. 'Legato!' Vash screamed 'Where do you think you're going!' 'Away.' Legato answered 'So you four can have a nice day, without me disturbing you.' Vash ran to him, and grabbed him, holding him very tight. He saw Legato had pain for a moment, but he didn't care and held him even harder. 'Legato.. stay here.' 'Vash..' the blue haired man whispered 'you're hurting me..' 'Because I want you to stay.' 'don't force me Vash.' Legato whispered 'I don't want to, and please believe me, you don't want to either. We have enough time.. all eternity..' then he stopped, because Vash was really hurting him. The blonde didn't notice this, just glared at Legato, who whimpered in pain. Then, Milly laid a hand on Vash' shoulder. 'Vash..' she said softly 'Let him go. He's right, we have enough time. And you're really hurting him.' Vash then finally noticed, and immediately let go. Legato sank to the ground, shaking with the impact of suppressed sobs. Vash sat on his knees, reaching out for Legato 'Legato, I'm sorry..' he wanted to hold Legato, but he moved away, standing up and looked at Vash with pain in his eyes and tears on his cheeks 'Legato.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.. realise I was hurting you..' Legato just shook his head and ran away. Vash wanted to follow him, but Milly stopped him 'Let him be. You can explain and apologise later, he needs some time alone now.' Vash nodded, and turned around, walking to his friends. Even though he was happy to see them, and the day following was a fairly nice one, his hurt lover didn't leave his thoughts for one moment. 'Legato..' he kept thinking 'I'm so sorry..'  
Legato ran away, not knowing where to go, there was no place to run. Vash.. then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He tried to fight it, knowing it was no good, and in the end surrendered and turned around. Where he expected to see Vash' face, was a completely different one. Brown eyes, tanned skin and black hair.. 'Midvalley?' he asked, stunned to see his former servant and friend. 'Yeah it's me, what's wrong with you Legato?' he asked with that typical voice of him. He carried Silvia, as always, and was dressed in the same black suit and pink shirt as always. Because of the sight of something so familiar, so peaceful, Legato finally calmed down. 'I..' he whispered, exhausted from the running and crying, but couldn't finish as Midvalley laid an arm around him and said 'come on, let's go' and started walking.  
  
They arrived at Legato's favourite place in Heaven, the same place he'd been with Vash yesterday, the same place where he stayed for 70 years. But instead of walking to 'his' tree, Midvalley took him to the lake, laid Silvia on the ground and began to take off his clothes. As he tossed the pink shirt on the ground, he looked at Legato 'come on, undress. Or do you want to swim with you clothes on or something?' 'Swim?' Was Legato's surprised reaction. He never really liked swimming, could do it though.. but he never bothered with it. 'Yeah, swim!' Midvalley said 'it's good to lay your sorrows in the water, to just lie there, floating.. it's nice.' When Legato still hesitated, Midvalley began to take Legato's shirt off, who stopped him 'alright, I'll do it..' he sighed and took his shirt off. He blushed a little, still feeling ashamed for the scars that were there. But then again, Middie saw them so many times already.. what was there to be afraid of? Midvalley looked at Legato's shoulders, and his fingers brushed small wounds, nail shaped 'Those are new..' he murmured. Legato nodded 'Vash..' he whispered 'Vash did that.' Midvalley looked shocked, losing his cool attitude for a moment 'Vash?? He's here?' Legato nodded 'he arrived yesterday.' Midvalley smiled 'I.. I'm happy for you, Legato.. this is what you wanted, right?' Legato nodded. 'But.. what were you saying? He hurt you?' Legato nodded again, tears burning in his eyes, which he quickly whipped away 'Why am I such a baby?' he thought. He saw Midvalley was waiting for an answer, so he gave one 'He wanted me to get along with Nicolas and the other, I didn't want to, he wanted me to stay here so he hold me.. like that. He.. he didn't even notice he was hurting me..' Midvalley's eyes were full of sympathy for his best friend 'That sucks..' he murmured. Legato nodded in agreement, then saw Midvalley continue to undress 'Anyway, lets get in the water already, we can.. talk about later, if you want to.' Legato was silent as he undressed too. Did he want to?  
  
He had to admit, it was good. He felt free in the water, floating like he was flying.. Midvalley watched his former boss relax, and smiled. 'So..' he whispered 'Does Vash know you're much weaker than in your life?' Legato stayed silent for a while, playing with the water, then shook his head 'No.' 'So..' Midvalley continued 'He doesn't know you could easily handle a strong hold like that, when you were alive?' Legato shook his head again. 'So.. you can't really blame him, he just doesn't know.' Legato had to agree with that, but there was still something bothering him 'I told him he was hurting me, and he didn't let go..' Midvalley sighed 'Well, then that's his fault. Just talk to him, tell him what happened, and make sure he'll be more careful. Don't forget Legato, you changed a lot, and it's hard to find that out when you don't say it..' Legato nodded 'I sometimes hate..' He stopped and stared at the sky 'What do you hate?' the smooth voice of Midvalley asked. 'Me..' Legato whispered 'me, for being so weak.. sometimes I want things to be like they were.. I want to be like I was..' 'You are.' Was the surprising answer. Legato looked at Midvalley, questions in his eyes. 'A part of you is the same. You still don't like humans, do you?' Legato shook his head. 'And you still share some of Knives' views. You are like this because the angels took your sickness away, they cured you, but that doesn't mean you have to feel better. The difference is that you can now see the world like it is, not like someone tells you, as it was before. But a part is still there, and I believe it could come back.. if that would happen you would be exactly like before, but you'll miss Vash. Vash was the first who started to help you, those months before your death. The angels just finished his work. If you had the choice, be like before, but then lose Vash, or be like now, with him. What would you choose?'  
  
'Make sure you talk to Vash, 'kay?' Midvalley said as they parted. Legato nodded, and walked away, silent. The sun was setting behind him, but he didn't notice the beautiful view. He was thinking about Midvalley's words. He couldn't decide, even though he knew someone already decided for him. The angels took his powers, along with his 'sickness' away. But if he could get them back.. would he? The thought of losing Vash was terrible, but if he was like before, he couldn't grieve about that. He loved Vash, but hated himself. True, he never liked himself, but he was strong them.. now, he was weak. He needed protection from everyone who could give it. But was protection the same as love? Who was he? The evil killer, of the sick, sad loverboy? He sighed. The thought of never knowing was almost too much.. he saw 'his' house in the distance. Would he ever have a home? And that home, would it be in Heaven of Hell?  
Vash sighed. Sure, he liked this day, with his friend but.. Legato.. he wanted his lover back. What if he never came back? Rem saw her 'Vashie' was sad, and laid a hand on his hair 'don;t worry Vashie. Legato can handle something.' 'But..' Vash sighed 'I want to protect him.. I want him to feel safe with me..' Rem smiled 'Don't worry..' and she walked away, knowing Legato was near. Vash stared at the red flowers in the garden. Rem told him about Legato being weaker than in his life.. he was almost a different person. But that was the person he tried to make when he took Legato under his wing. It was hard to know what he could do.. and what he couldn't do. He heard someone behind him, and turned around.  
  
Legato stood there, in the sunset. The light behind him made him only a silhouette, a shadow.. was that Legato now? A shadow of what he was before? Or a new light, something great and beautiful. He stood up and walked to his lover. Vash laid a hand in Legato's right hand, just looking at the beautiful face, the blue wet hair.. he hold Legato in a sweet embrace, which Legato returned. A tear fell on the blue hair, as Vash whispered 'I'm sorry..' Legato just shook his head and looked at Vash 'it's.. alright Vash.' He whispered 'I should've told you.' Vash shook his head too 'No, I should've let you go when you told me to.' Legato smiled 'if we're both wrong, can we just.. be even now? And from now on do it right?' Vash laughed softly 'let's do that' and he kissed Legato.  
  
Down there.. far away from the happiness, Lucifer smiled, satisfied. Everything was going just like he planned.. a dark smile entered his lips, and the sun disappeared from Heaven's sky..  
  
.that was dramatic, wasn't it? Well, I hope you liked it, and pleaaaaase review^_^ please? :P 


	5. Servants, Masters and Others

Hi! ..why is it that I don't have that many reviews? ;_; don't you people like this story? *cries* aaw..well.. here's another chapter ^_^  
  
4- Servants, Masters and Others  
  
Knives fell to the ground, blood floating out of numerous wounds. He just lied there, still conscious but not able to get up. He felt a hard kick in his ribs 'get up!' someone said. The blonde plant tried to, but just fell over again, coughing up blood. 'Just.. 'he whimpered 'stop.. I.. I can't.. just stop.. just.. a few minutes..' It was silent for a while, Knives was crying of pain. How did it come so far? He heard a sigh 'Alright then' and strong arms lifted him up, until he was standing on his feet, legs trembling. 'You're not very strong' Lucifer said 'You tortured your servants in worse ways than this, and they took it.' With 'they' he meant Legato, and Knives knew that. Knives looked down, embarrassed 'But' the devil said 'You're getting better. Your powers are very strong, you're pretty good with a sword and really good with guns.. now the only thing we have to do is the magic part, which won't take long, and get you a bit more resistant. A large bit.' Knives nodded. He looked forward to being strong. 'How long will it take?' He couldn't wait to have his Eden. 'Depends on you, and on the third one. Though I expect he will learn quicker than you. He's better than you, in all ways.' That hit Knives. He always thought he was the best, the strongest.. 'I wonder who that perfect creature is..' he thought. He didn't see the devil smile.  
  
3 weeks later..  
  
Vash looked at Legato laying in his arms. His lover was asleep, which wasn't strange because it was night.. but Vash just couldn't sleep. He enjoyed watching Legato.. his lover was so.. perfect. Vash sighed, a happy sigh. He played with Legato's hair, and then, out off nothing, his brother crossed his mind. Where would Knives be? Still in Limbo? Or.. in Hell? He missed his brother, wanted to see him again.. he wanted to hold the sweet, loving creature that was his brother. His brother, who once was evil but now.. Vash smiled. How nice it was to know Knives would never do anything evil anymore.  
  
A head of a demon rolled over the ground, soon joined with the blood of his companion. Knives delicately killed the demons with a sword, like he was a true samurai. When he finally stopped, the entire floor was covered with dead bodies and blood. The devil smiled, as he held a blood red ball in his hands, and placed it next to the other in the wall. 'Congratulations.' He walked to Knives, who was standing tall despite of his wounds. He smiled a dangerous smile. 'Now..' Lucifer said. 'Let me tell you who is the third.. then.. let's get him.'  
  
Vash pulled away from Legato, breaking their kiss. 'I'm sorry dear..' he whispered, as Legato protested by kissing again and again. 'I have to.. go.. Nick is waiting..' 'Screw Nick' Legato said and kissed Vash again, who returned first, but then strongly pushed him away. Legato looked at him with some sadness in his eyes, knowing Vash couldn't say no when he looked like that. Vash whined a little, then kissed him one more time, and ran away, leaving his lover behind.  
  
Vash ran away, not looking back. He was already late, and he was too afraid he would stay if he saw his lover.. after a while, he stood still, realising he didn't know where he was. Even after almost a month, he had no clue where everything in heaven was, except for Legato's place with the lake, his own house and that of Nick, Milly and Meryl.  
  
He looked left: only grass. In the distance, there were houses but he didn't feel like walking over there. On his right, there was a small path, so he decided to follow it. After a while, he reached a strange building. It was entirely white and light purple, and looked kind of like the 'hospital' where people who experienced mental shocks recovered. He asked Legato once if he didn't want to go there, but Legato refused. 'Hello?' he asked. No answer. He pushed the door, and noticed it was unlocked, so he went in. Inside, everything was so bright he had to close his eyes for a minute. He saw a long row of small tables, with glass around it, so you couldn't reach what was standing on that tables: strange, glowing balls, mostly purple, some red. He walked to one of them, and looked at a card that was on the glass: 'Peter Theresi, died 156-Gunsmoke' Peter? Vash remembered him.. he looked at the ball on Peter's table, it was purple, faint red. He looked to the right: those walls became smaller and a light shade of purple, while those on the other side were bigger and a darker shade of purple, with that red in it.. He followed that row, and saw some familiar names.. Monev the Gale.. and some others of the Gun-Ho Guns. Suddenly, he had to close his eyes because of a flashing dark red light. He walked towards it, and saw at the end of the row, an enormous dark red ball, almost black. 'Wow..' he murmured, then he looked at the card.  
  
'Legato Bluesummers, died 132-Gunsmoke'  
  
'Legato?' he whispered 'What is this?' Suddenly, he felt someone hold him and take him away from the ball. He wanted to scream, but felt the warmth he had only felt when Legato got him from Limbo.. was this an Angel? His guess was correct, because when they were at the middle of the row again, and Vash looked at the creature that held him, he recognised the angel that he saw on his first day in Heaven. She smiled and said 'That's better. I'm sorry for pulling you away like that, but standing that close to the balls is extremely dangerous for not angels.' 'What is it?' Vash asked. The angel looked at the row with a sad look in her eyes 'this.. this is where all the disturbed minds go. Before they can rest, we take out the disease from those who are mentally disturbed. With some, that is very little, light purple and small. And others..' Vash looked at the row with the dark balls 'Was.. was Legato that bad?' The angel nodded 'We were afraid of it.. those who come before them, are his parents. They were very disturbed too, so we were very afraid of what their child would be like.. fortunately, there was nothing wrong with Roxanne.. but Legato..' Vash swallowed as he thought of what his lover had gone through.  
  
'Legato was very sick, from his birth to his death' the smooth voice of the angel continued 'he heard and saw things, he couldn't separate reality from dreams, or more from nightmares, since he rarely had nice dreams. Because of his mental illness, his body was very weak too. But don't underestimate him, Vash. Legato is a very brave and strong person, with the help of Knives, he could use that illness inside him to control people. When he did that, he didn't feel so much pain from the disease anymore. So, his powers were both good and bad for him. You may think it is a shame he died so young, but he wouldn't have gotten old anyway. His mind overtook his body, wanted more and more. And the stronger his powers became, the stronger the disease became. And when he felt hurt from the disease, he had to get stronger to beat it, and so fort.. at some point, his body would simply not be able to hold on anymore, and he would lose everything. The powers would be gone, and the disease would be stronger than ever, making his body so weak, he would eventually die. This was already happening when he was killed by Knives.. so, death was truly a blessing for him. It saved him from a lot of pain.'  
  
Vash was silent for a while, thinking of what he heard. He never knew that.. he never knew his lover had been in so much pain.. constantly fighting himself.. he always thought Legato wanted to die because of Knives. Then, something occurred to him 'But..' he whispered 'I thought Legato didn't want you to cure him when he got here?' The angel hung her head sadly. 'Yes, that is true. Legato thought the disease belonged to him, was a part of him. He wanted to think and rest, but didn't know he couldn't rest until we got that out of him. After a while, seventy years, Rem convinced him to let us help him. She was just in time, because we weren't sure if we could remove it.. after being in there for so long.. I don't know how he could stand that, he must have felt so much pain.. we often watched him, then he was staring, with dead eyes, or he was crying. But when he tried to come close, he screamed and told us to stay away. We didn't want to force him, as that would be even more painful.. unfortunately, we couldn't remove all of the disease.' Vash looked at her, shocked 'You mean.. that isn't all??'  
  
She shook her head 'some of it is still in there, mainly the part which made his body so weak. Because he doesn't have his powers anymore, he is pretty weak now.. I guess you noticed that.' Vash nodded, remembering how much pain Legato had had from his hold, and how tired he always was.. he couldn't mention one moment when Legato wasn't tired. 'It..' Vash whispered 'is hard sometimes.. to have a lover who was, and still is, in so much pain.. to have a disturbed lover. Sometimes, I just don't know what to do.. how to comfort him.' The angel smiled 'you make him happy, truly happy. He forgets his misery and constant pain when he is with you. Just be sure to not let anything happen to him, to make him feel safe. Because after a life of abuse and pain, all he wants is to be safe, and to be cared for. If you just remember that, you're doing all you can.' Vash nodded and smiled 'I will. Nothing will ever, every happen to him..he's safe.'  
  
Legato walked. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to walk, feel the grass brush his feet, feel the sun on his face.. he sighed as he thought of Vash. Vash.. his sweetie. He laughed softly, then sat down, feeling a bit tired from the walking. He hated that, constant being tired.. he wanted to do so much, with Vash.. have fun.. but everytime, he was tired after doing a simple thing. 'I hate it' he whispered, and felt tears burning in his eyes. He hated that too. Being sad.. about nothing. Sometimes he wished he could be like before. Sure, he was ill, abused, raped, a slave.. but he was powerful. People were afraid of him. Now, they were just sorry for him..  
  
Suddenly, he felt cold. He looked around him, surprised. It was unusual for Heaven to be cold.. then, he saw a flashing light in the distance, and he stood up and walked to it, curious. The light jumped from the trees and plants, almost like a little elf. He began to run as it went faster, but suddenly, it stopped and grew bigger. Legato wanted to cover his eyes, but noticed he wasn't able to, and began to panic a bit. The light went brighter, and brighter, along with a high scream, making Legato's ears hurt. Then, he felt someone grab him, and take him to the light.. a moment of pain and the light went out as everything was black around him..  
Cliffhangeeeeeer! I am SO evil. *Laughs* anyway, I'll try to write a new chapter soon..and..please review? Please?^_^ 


	6. As They Pulled You Out Of The Oxygen

Sorry for the lack of updating, it's just that I've been reaaaally busy..sorry. Anyway, the next chapter will take some weeks too, because I'm going on holiday to a computer-free area.. too bad ;_; Anyway, lots of Legato torturing in the chapter, so if you want to laugh: do it now, 'cause the rest is pretty sad. Oh, and have fun.  
  
5. As they pulled you out of the oxygen..  
  
Legato fell on the ground, and felt blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. He gasped as he felt someone lift him up, until he was standing on his shaking legs. He looked at the two persons before him, the first was a evil looking man with long, black hair, several burn wounds and wings. When he looked at the other, his jaw dropped in surprise. The other had an arrogant smile, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he gave him chills.  
  
'Master?' he whispered, out of habit using his title, but also because it was so much like it used to be.. Knives laughed, softly, as the other man approached him. 'Welcome, Legato Bluesummers' he said with a cold voice. 'Don't look so surprised..' 'Where am I' he whispered. Knives smiled 'Where do you think you are, you silly spider? Not in Heaven!' Legato looked at his former master shocked 'What.. what do you want from me?' Knives turned to the black haired man 'Yes, that is what I want to know too! I thought we were supposed to get the strongest of every race? I mean, this is.. Legato!' The man glared at Knives 'Yes. This is Legato, a very strong human, who isn't as easily defeated as you are. I never understood why he never killed you, he could easily do it if he wanted to.' Then, he looked at Legato again, who was shocked, as well was Knives. It was something entirely different from what he heard all his life.  
  
'Listen, Legato..' the man said 'First, let me introduce myself. I am Lucifer, although some like to call me.. the Devil.' Legato looked at him, scared. Vash crossed his mind, and he send out a silent prayer, a silent message to his lover to help him, but somehow he knew it wouldn't do any good. The devil smiled 'your pathetic lover isn't coming to rescue you, Legato. But.. you don't have to stay here forever. See, we're planning to take over heaven, and make it.. our heaven. How about that? Wouldn't you love that? Your own Eden, with everything exactly as you want it. Doesn't that sound perfect?' Legato saw the face of his former master: dreamy, dreaming of that Eden. Then, the former slave looked at the devil and said with an icy voice 'No. I already was in heaven, with Vash. That's all I want, and I don't need a loser like you to get it.' It was probably that 'loser' which did it, because the next moment he laid on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. 'Knives..' the devil said 'You're free to do anything you want with him, just.. get him to our side.' Knives laughed and walked to a frightened Legato, who decided he would never ever give in to them, no matter what they would do 'Vash is going to save me' he kept thinking as Knives took him to a place where he could 'make Legato ours.'  
  
Meanwhile, Vash walked back from his friends. He looked forward seeing Legato again, he missed him. He always missed him when they were apart. He sighed, thinking of what the angel told him earlier. He decided to make this evening, this night, a very special one for Legato, he would make dinner for him, give him one of his famous 'Vashie massages' and if he wanted to, make the most sweet love to him that he ever felt: get all of the pain out of him, for the moment. But when he arrived, only Rem was there. He walked to the lake, to Midvalley, even to his friends, but Legato was nowhere to be found.. Vash began to worry. Where was his lover?  
  
Legato fell on the ground, trembling. He had never felt so much pain, not even in his life. His body hardly could take the serious abuse Knives was giving him, and he had trouble with seeing, even breathing. But every time he would pass out, Knives would beat him until he woke up. He coughed up blood, and looked at Knives, who, from his eyes, was everywhere. Knives set his long fingernails into Legato's skin, and whispered 'Well..will you join me, like you're supposed to?' Legato knew that if he would agree, he would be cared for.. they would take away this unbearable pain.. but at the same time, he would lose Vash. Never.. never see him again.. with all the strength his body had left, he screamed 'NO!' Knives grabbed a sword and stake it right through Legato. The next moment, he only felt pain. Everything was dark, he felt himself faint, and then being slapped by Knives to wake up. He felt his body hit the ground, and kept lying there: heavily trembling and one open wound.  
  
The devil entered the room, and looked at the exhausted, very hurt Legato lying on the ground. 'Is he finally ours?' he asked Knives, but the plant just shook his head, looking with pity at his former servant. Even though he hurt him, the thoughts of Vash came, the memory how much his brother had loved Legato.. and also, he couldn't help but admire him. He had felt things less worse than that, and he surrendered immediately. Legato was strong.. he didn't want to see him hurting so much. 'Then' the devil interrupter his thoughts 'What are you waiting for?' And he left the room, leaving the now violently coughing up blood human to Knives..  
  
After 48 hours of torturing, both were exhausted. Knives was sitting and Legato was lying, constant trembling from the pain, very weak and especially very hurt. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of all the pain. Then, he spoke to Knives, his voice almost inaudible, since he didn't have the strength to speak. 'Knives..' Knives looked up, then closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the human 'shut up and get some rest. You'll need it.' Legato wasn't satisfied with that answer, although it took him some time to regain enough strength to whisper 'Knives.. why do you..do this.. you can't.. trust him.. you'll never get your Eden..' 'I will.' Knives said 'I will even if I have to beat you for eternity. And I will.' 'Knives..' Legato whispered, louder 'You'll never get your Eden. Never.. never...' Knives stood up, furious, and walked to Legato 'I will.' He lifted Legato up, and ripped of the little clothes his slave had left. 'I will!' he screamed, and kissed Legato, hard. He immediately felt the reaction in Legato's mind: pure terror. He was extremely afraid, shaking, tears in his eyes, begging his old master to stop 'I WILL GET MY EDEN!' Knives screamed, as tears flowed from Legato's eyes, as he cried like he had never cried before, as he screamed, felt so much pain, and for the first time in a century felt the pain of someone hurting your soul and body again..  
  
Legato lay on the ground, crying. He still refused, but couldn't take in much longer. Everything was spinning, and the constant pain, lack of sleep and food and the constant crying began to make him too weak to even move. The devil entered again, and looked at the almost unconscious Legato. He looked at Knives, who shook his head, and sighed. 'Take him.' The devil ordered. Knives looked at him, not understanding. 'Carry him, follow me' "you mean..' Knives said, shocked 'I don't have to torture him anymore?' The devil shook his head and looked at the shaking Legato. 'It's no use. He's too strong.. we'll do it another way.'  
  
Legato heard none of this, he just felt strong arms lift him up, but he was too weak to even open his eyes and look at everything that happened. Then, the pain just became too much for his weak body and hurt mind, and he passed out.  
  
He woke up because of something cold and wet hitting his feverish face. After a few minutes, he was able to open his eyes a bit, and looked into the face of the devil. Knives stood behind him, carrying a glass with a purple drink in it. Normally. He would think twice before just taking it, but he was confused, hungry and thirsty, so when the devil placed the glass at his lips, he quickly drank it all. The devil smiled, running his hand through Legato's hair, which had become more red than blue because of the blood, and whispered 'sleep well, my strong Legato..' the last Legato saw before he fell into a much needed rest, that looked more like a coma, was the mental image of Vash, slowly changing from a nice laughing face, to an evil creature that hurt him.  
  
Hehe. I am SO evil. Sorry for leaving it here..anyway, hope you like it, and see you in three weeks ~_^ * hugs Legato* honestly, I don't know why I like to torture him so much.. 


End file.
